1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having two driving stems of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wrenches comprise a driving shaft controlled by a ratchet mechanism and including a single driving stem for engaging with the fasteners or the tool extensions. However, The single driving stem includes a definite size and may be used for driving a fastener or a tool extension of the corresponding size only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.